Unofficial Changelog
Most significant updates require the server to be shut down while updates are applied. This page will list all known changes when one of the devs says "Server is going down in a few..." Note: This will list only visible changes, in many cases updates will introduce or fix bugs. For details on any bug changes made in updates, see Known Issues. Some minor changes are discovered after they are actually added or are part of an update that was mostly for performance. These micro-updates will usually be rolled into the nearest major update to help keep this page clean. *Disposable turret that has 20 shots before getting automatically destroyed *Timestamps are added to chat when a new message appears in an inactive channel. }} *Candy Corn for *Scarecrow for *Bubbling Brew for *Costume cutouts for each. Available costumes are Witch, Werewolf, and Mummy. Selecting "What's This?" on any of them will align your avatar's face up to the little hole so you can take a picture. *Haunted House for }} |entry2=Temporary Halloween Decor *Pumpkins that will be smashable after Halloween for small rewards: Jack-o'-lantern for , Spooky Jack for , and Friendly Jack giftable for *Tombstone Prop for *Great Pumpkin for – will smash into fertilizer for an 8 hex radius after Halloween. |entry3=Halloween Powerups - Giftable and Purchasable *Vampire Bats for – Leeches health from enemies and gives it to you for 20 minutes. *Ghost Sheild for – 20 minutes of one extra armor point. }} *Short range, does damage over time to enemies hit with flames. Makes enemies speed up. *Companion Jet Fuel pack that doubles damage given while flamethrower is equipped available for . |entry3=New Quests: Fuel for the Fire, Put One In The Ground, Shrub-A-Dub-Dub, Petal Power, Dig 'Em Up and Put 'Em Down |entry4=General Combat Tweaks *Spitter teleporting now has an animation they will now also teleport away from you if you get too close. *Brute speed and aggressiveness tweaks *Wondergrow used on Zombie Plants now only increases one level, no longer turns anything into a level 4. |entry5=New Tutorial for Fleck Web. This tutorial covers all the basics much better and makes sure that new users get acquainted with most of the areas of the user interface that raised questions before now. }} to plant and to refill *Increased range (8), damage (5-15 per shot), ammo capacity (100 shots), and firing speed from normal Turrets |entry3=New weed prevention tool: Zom-b-busters *prevents wild Zombie Plants from spawning in a 15 hex radius *Decor item for }} *6 hex range, 50 shots *will shoot zombies in range as long as they have ammo *anyone can refill ammo per shot fired and 5 stamina per refill action (which will refill as many bullets as the turret requires) *counts as a participant in the battle (1 participant/turret owner), if their owner is present rewards are split normally, if the owner of the turret is absent experience and coins are distributed as if the user was there. *cannot collect item loot for it's absent owner *counts as zombie kills for the turret owner (for quests) *An empty turret left unattended for two weeks will disappear. As long as it has any ammunition, it is permanent. *can fire through trees *can participate in multiple concurrent battles |entry2=Quests: Nip 'Em in the Bud, Solo Artist, Fleet Feet, Dancin' in the Rain |entry3=Zombie X-ing and Slow Brute signs price lowered to from . }} each. |entry2=Super Mag Shells deal double damage and are used automatically when available. |entry3=Booster Shots heal double per shot and also used automatically when available. |entry4=Loot table reset to add new ammo as potential drops. }} . |entry5=Loot Tables reset. Added ZOM-B-Gone and Waterbombs |entry6=Zombie signs changed. Zombie X-ing and Slow Brute signs no longer deal damage, but now slow zombies more than any other (not single use) plantable. }} to *Duration adjusted from 1 week to 4 weeks to compensate |entry3=Revive Bomb behavior modified to reset water timers of all plants within radius (living, wilting or already dead instead of just the dead plants). Possibly smaller radius than before. |entry4=Treasure price adjusted from to |entry5=New users now start with 50 stamina and earn more (5 additional stamina at every 10th level) as they level up to 100. }} . Treasure obtained in this way has a much higher chance of being something good versus regular Buried Treasure. |entry3=Going Bananas quest added, a Banana themed quest. |entry4=Offline City Point changes (amounts and position changes) are shown in the While You Were Out window }} will receive nothing back). |entry3=Decor now has a five minute timer in which you can return the purchased item for all your money back (exp gained is also retracted). |entry4=Fleck handle changes are now listed in chat to all friends. }} after being unlocked at level 40. }} }} Added decor item: Yellow Paver }} , , E-Book of Knowledge |entry5=At the end of a zombie hunt, all survivng players are transported back to the location of the tombstone. This transport spawns wildflowers as with any other transport. }} *Gifts: Pot of Gold and Four-Leaf Clover |entry2=Wildflowers replaced with wildclovers }} Older Changes Because Fleck has been around longer than this wiki, there have been numerous updates that have not been documented. If you have been around and want to share any significant changes that occurred prior to updates listed above, they can go here or in the comments below. Category:Legacy